Snack and Kiss?
by nezushii
Summary: Ternyata Murasakibara termasuk tukang modus yang punya rencana untuk membuat Himuro lengah. /drabble /Happy MuraHimu's Day !


**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Snack and Kiss?**

by Chi

**.**

**.**

Bungkus-bungkus snack makanan manis berserakan di mana-mana. Seorang bertubuh raksasa dengan surai ungu seperti bunga lavender menghadap layar TV LED di depannya, dengan kedua tangan memegang _stick player 1_, sambil sesekali tangan kanannya menyambar snack cassava chips di sebelah kanannya. Seorang lagi di sebelah kirinya, remaja bersurai hitam dengan poni panjangnya yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, dan memiliki _mole_, berwajah cantik seperti perempuan, didukung dengan hatinya yang benar-benar lembut.

Mereka berdua sedang bermain game Need For Speed: Rivals dalam mode _multiplayer _di sebuah konsol berwarna hitam—XBOX 360—dengan cukup serius, meski sang raksasa yang suka makanan manis itu bermain dengan tidak sepenuh hati akibat bete banget sama orang yang lagi duduk di sebelahnya memasang tampang serius banget.

"Oi, Muro-chin… aku mau berhenti…"

"Jangan menyerah dulu Atsushi, kejar aku dulu," sahut si pemuda cantik tadi. Tapi si pemilik kepala lonjong itu terlanjur melepas kendali _player 1_ nya dengan malas, lalu mundur ke belakang beberapa senti, bersandar di pinggir ranjang sambil sekarang sepenuhnya menikmati gurihnya kripik singkong di tangannya yang besar itu.

"Atsushi…"

"Aku bosan. Matikan konsol itu, lalu ayo makan kripik singkong ini bersamaku," kata si raksasa, mengunyah kripik singkongnya dengan kasar, nggak nyantai.

"Atsushi, sikapmu aneh hari ini. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tidak ada Muro-chin. Jangan menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan itu terus dong, kraus kraus kraus…"

Tatsuya Himuro, itulah nama pemuda feminin yang kini terpaksa mematikan mesin konsol kepunyaan partner basketnya itu, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Kau ingin main basket?"

Si rambut ungu itu menggeleng, memasang tampang cuek, sambil terus memakan kripik singkongnya, hampir tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Himuro di hadapannya.

"Mau ke Maji Burger?"

"Jangan kebanyakan tanya, Muro-chin. Aku cuma mau kau duduk di sini dan makan kripik singkong ini. Kalau nggak mau ya sudah."

Himuro harus kebanyakan ngelus-ngelus dada dalam menghadapi si rambut ungu ini. Pasalnya, dia hendak mengajak Murasakibara pergi, tapi apa daya kalau ternyata partnernya itu susah diajak kerjasama. Tidak usah ditanya apa yang paling Murasakibara inginkan, karena Himuro tahu, jawabannya pasti snack maiubo atau sesuatu yang manis-manis.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin ke mana-mana?" tanya Himuro sekali lagi. Murasakibara mengangguk malas. Dia akhirnya menyodorkan bungkus kripik singkong kea rah Himuro. Himuro cuma bisa bersabar. Dia menerima bungkusan itu dan melongok isinya.

Habis.

"Well, Atsushi, aku mau membuang sampah-sampah ini dulu." Dia tersenyum, menampakkan wajah rupawannya itu, kemudian beranjak dan memunguti bungkusan-bungkusan snack yang ditinggalkan Murasakibara begitu saja di lantai. Tapi Murasakibara menghentikan aktivitas itu. Dia menarik tangan Himuro dengan tenaga besar khas Murasakibara, sehingga pemuda itu terkejut lalu terjatuh tepat di atas paha teman titannya itu.

"Atsushi, sakit…"

"Ah, maaf Muro-chin. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Ia mengambil lagi sebungkus besar kripik, kali ini bukan kripik singkong, melainkan kripik kentang rasa ubi ungu, kemudian membuka bungkusnya sementara Himuro berada di antara kedua pahanya yang mengapit pinggang si pemuda bertahi lalat itu.

"Aaaa~" Murasakibara hendak menyuapi Himuro layaknya seorang bayi dengan mendongakkan dagu Himuro ke atas dan membuka paksa mulut Himuro dan memasukkan kripik kentang ke dalamnya.

"Enak kan?"

"Atsushi, kau ini… rupanya seorang pemaksa."

"Nah, itu kau tahu, Muro-chin."

Jeda. Setelah itu hening.

Krik krik krik *suara jangkrik*

"Nee, Muro-chin."

"Apa, Atsushi?"

"Kau mau kusuapi dulu ya ternyata?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tatap wajahku."

Himuro mau tidak mau membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah malas di depannya itu. Kripik kentang di mulutnya, dia mendekatkan wajah ke arah Himuro, memperkecil jarak, dan memasukkan kripik kentang di mulutnya itu ke dalam mulut Himuro yang langsung syok.

Agresif juga ya ternyata si ungu raksasa itu…

Kraus kraus…

"Enak kan?"

"Atsushi…"

"He?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, aku tidak suka…"

_Wajah marah Muro-chin lucu juga ya…_

"Eeh, kenapa? Kan tidak ada yang melihat?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi, itu… memalukan, kan?"

Pemandangan yang membuat mata ngantuk Murasakibara tiba-tiba melek selama tiga detik—atau bahkan lebih lama dari itu. Seme mana sih yang tidak berdebar—meski hanya debaran kecil—ketika melihat sang uke menampakkan wajah merona—meski hanya sedikit?

Murasakibara memang memiliki kepribadian super cuek, tapi kalau sudah soal Himuro, dia bisa berubah sedikit peduli, yah, semenjak dia menyadari bahwa Himuro juga SANGAT peduli padanya.

"Muro-chin… kau manis sekali."

Murasakibara memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil di hadapannya itu, kepalanya jatuh di bahu Himuro. Himuro balas memeluk makhluk super besar itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta di antaranya.

Hangat. Nyaman.

Himuro tersenyum.

"Kau hangat, Atsushi…"

"Kau juga, Muro-chin."

Ia melepas pelukannya. Murasakibara menatap Himuro selama sepersekian detik sebelum dia maju dan menjilat bibir Himuro, kemudian memasuki rongga mulutnya dan semakin liar di dalam. Beradu lidah, menjilat langit-langit bibir Himuro yang memiliki rasa ubi ungu bekas kripik kentang tadi. Himuro terkejut, tapi kemudian, dia ikut bermain untuk membalas serangan Murasakibara.

Benang saliva menjuntai dari ujung lidah kedua makhluk ciptaan Tuhan itu ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman.

"Aku sayang Muro-chin," kata Murasakibara, seperti anak kecil yang berkata, 'aku sayang mama.' Himuro tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Aku juga sayang Atsushi…" dan sang mama kemudian menjawab ucapan anaknya dengan senyuman ramah.

/hah? Ibu-anak-zoned?/enggakok/

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Happy MuraHimu's Day~! w)/

Cuma segelintir drabble yang hampir no-plot ditambah sangatlah gaje, tapi gapapalah buat ngeramein MuraHimu's Day :d

RnR?

Maaf atas OOC-ness yang tak terbendung /nangis/

Btw, kok nggak ada opsi horizontal line di tooltip saya ya? Tolooongg ;w;


End file.
